Currently available network technologies include wide area networks (WANs), such as the Internet and a variety of wireless networks. In such networks, a considerable amount of network resources are often required to handle peer-to-peer (P2P) activities. However, while some P2P activities are considered to be proper or legitimate uses of network resources, a significant portion of P2P activities are considered to be improper or illegitimate uses of network resources, such as the use of P2P file sharing programs to download and distribute copyrighted music, images, videos, or software.